Obligations Of A Knight
by Kiva Taliana
Summary: The fourth in the 'Obligations' series, set around ep 4x11.  Merlin pushes Arthur too far, and emotions run high as Gwaine's deepening feelings are revealed, causing divisions between duty and emotion for everyone involved.
1. Chapter 1

**I am working on a few others of my ongoing stories, but I thought I would add this to the pile of work I've given myself, while I struggle on and plan to finish some of the lingering stories in the new year. And Obligations of a Friend, will have a second chapter soon... **

On the face of it, the day wasn't to bode well.

After the announcement that morning, Arthur had taken the knights to training and it was entirely clear that something was on his mind. Most of them put it down to the negotiations, Merlin had an entirely different view.

Merlin could hardly get over his shock at Arthur suddenly announcing he was going to marry some princess, who he had never even met. The last time that nearly happened Arthur quite blatantly hated the idea, but that was when he was in love with Gwen, before all the stuff with Lancelot had happened. Now, Merlin privately thought, Arthur's actions were reactionary, not to get back at Gwen. Merlin had an inkling behind the psychology of Arthur's behaviour. Not that he said anything directly to Arthur, but he had hinted at it, and Arthur had responded with his favourite threat.

"Are you just going to do that to everyone who disagrees with you, send them into exile? The way you keep announcing that, Camelot's going to be rather empty. Arthur… you know…"

Merlin started talking, wanting to find a way to ease through Arthur's defences. It was hard at the moment, Arthur had shut himself off a little, not wanting to reveal any of his hurt, thinking that he couldn't afford to. That meant that Arthur just really wasn't thinking straight. Merlin wanted to say something comforting, but he didn't get that far.

Arthur spun round, his fist raised. Merlin had walked closer to him, but Arthur couldn't blame that for his actions. He would have stepped forward to meet Merlin to get what he wanted done. Arthur wanted to hit him.

And he did. He struck Merlin on the side of the head, feeling a release of emotion as he did so. But at the last minute, too late to do anything about it, he realised, and this brought on horror, Merlin had not as yet helped him out of his gauntlets. The metal smashed into Merlin's face. His servant didn't even have a chance to look shocked as he was punched. The force of it sent him reeling backwards, crashing into the table and lurching sideways. Arthur jumped forward, unsure of how to stop Merlin's fall, but all he ended up doing was watching, hands reaching out in a useless gesture, as Merlin's momentum pitched him sideways into a chair, smashing against it hard enough to tip the furniture over. Merlin crashed down on top of it, and at that point everything went still.

Arthur stared in horror at the mess he had managed to create. He was frozen in shock, only moving as the door opened. Leon ran in, ahead of the others, as he had heard the sounds. The knights had thought to go to Arthur and suggest a celebratory drink. All of them had been a little perturbed by the sudden announcement, and all of them had previously noticed Arthur's careful distancing from them. A drink seemed, to them, the best way to try and draw Arthur back, and get a clearer idea of what was going on.

Percival followed a close second to Leon, almost running into him as he turned to view Merlin, his eyes widening in shock.

"Sire?" Leon asked carefully, looking from Arthur to Merlin.

"Merlin?" Percival asked, taking a tentative step towards Merlin's prone form.

"I didn't mean…" Arthur stammered, blinking as he remained utterly still, but Leon could see the tension in him. It increased as Elyan caught up and ran in, staring again. Then came the worst one, the one which made Arthur almost physically cringe back, his heart stuttering in panic.

Gwaine brought up the rear, staring at the three knights, then a pale shocked Arthur, and finally Merlin on the floor.

"Merlin!" Gwaine yelled. Running forward he shoved a carefully advancing Percival back and fell to his knees by Merlin. "Merlin!"

He reached out his hands, but they hovered above Merlin, since Gwaine didn't know where to touch him. Merlin lay sprawled on the chair, his legs tangled with the chair's, his body spread on the seat and back, sprawled half on his side, and partly on his front, his body not looking entirely straight to Gwaine. The elbow joint of his left arm didn't quite seem to be a the right angle and there was a bruise forming on Merlin's face, a rich, red gash dominating the middle where Arthur's gauntlet had ripped his skin. Gwaine settled for putting one hand onto Merlin's hair, very gently, easing his fingers in.

"Merlin?" he tried again, looking for a reaction. He just about saw the rise and fall of Merlin's chest and the ripple of a pulse on his neck. Gwaine's head jerked up and he glared.

"Get Gaius, now!"

He didn't order anyone in particular but Elyan snapped out of his daze and ran out of the room at speed, glad of something to do. Gwaine turned his attention back to Merlin, brushing his fingers through his hair, trying to illicit a reaction. Merlin remained still. Gwaine looked him up and down, seeing if he could assess what might be damaged, but he couldn't honestly work it out.

"It's all right Merlin," he said instead, trying to be soothing, and if Merlin could hear him then so much the better. There was nothing else he could do. Or so he thought, there was a ripple of sound in the room and Gwaine heard Arthur's voice.

"I didn't mean to…"

Arthur trailed off as Gwaine's head whipped round. The king halted his advance at the sheer fury in Gwaine's eyes. It unnerved Leon and Percival a little. Gone was the man who chattered madly all day, the one that endlessly tried to get them to join him in the tavern, the one they teased about his socks – which were generally now cleaned by Merlin. Someone else seemed to have completely taken Gwaine's place. And he had every right to be angry.

"Don't you come near him!" Gwaine snarled, stopping Arthur's advance. "Don't you dare!"

Gwaine had shifted, looking as if he was about to pounce on Arthur, which looked like it would have been a hellish fight. But as Gwaine rose, his hand lost contact with Merlin's hair, and he froze, turning his head back. His body easing down again as it occurred to Gwaine that to attack Arthur he had to leave Merlin, and he couldn't do that. Merlin took priority.

Instead he gently stroked Merlin's hair again. Arthur glanced at Leon and Percival, who didn't know where to look. Elyan and Gaius thankfully distracted them as Elyan came running in, and Gaius was rushing along in his wake.

Like everyone else, Gaius froze at the scene, seeing Merlin's body sprawled and twisted on the chair.

"What happened?" Gaius asked, moving closer. Gwaine shifted for him, kneeling by Merlin's head, still stroking, so Gaius could crouch by Merlin's side, putting his medicine bag down next to him.

"Arthur happened," Gwaine snarled. His new position meant that he could glare at Arthur, while comforting an unconscious Merlin. Gaius blinked and looked up at the king. Arthur took a step back, still looking pale and frightened.

"I didn't…" Arthur started again, and then subsided into silence. Gaius turned away, his eyes running up and down Merlin's prone form.

"He hasn't been moved, I didn't dare touch him," Gwaine said. Gaius nodded, reaching out to gently probe Merlin's body. As he touched Merlin's left arm there came just a flicker of a reaction, staring as hard as they were, they couldn't miss it.

"His elbow is dislocated," Gaius said, moving the arm again. Merlin's eyelids flickered, and he whimpered.

"He's in pain!" Gwaine snapped.

"That's good," Gaius said.

"How is that good?"

Gaius gently put Merlin's arm down. "If he's feeling pain, then it means most likely that his neck isn't damaged, I need to assess if there is anything lower."

Gwaine subdued down. Gaius looked up, directing his attention to the knights.

"As soon as I am certain he is safe to move, we'll need a stretcher."

"He can stay…" Arthur started, turning to his own bed. Gaius and Gwaine looked up at him, without much of a reaction before they turned their attention back to Merlin. Leon, in the end, reached out and took Arthur's arm.

"Sire, we should let Gaius work."

He tugged gently and Arthur stepped with him, his eyes still on Merlin. Leon took his advantage and pulled Arthur to the door, leading him as if he was a child. He had no idea where he was going to take him, but the most sensible thing at that moment seemed to be getting Arthur away from Gwaine and Gaius, and Merlin.

Leon eventually confessed to himself, he just didn't want to look anymore.

Percival and Elyan pulled themselves together and went to get a stretcher.

"Gwaine, the best thing to do will be to reset the joint now."

"So?"

"You may need to hold him steady."

Gwaine nodded, taking hold of Merlin. He could feel Merlin starting to stir, he had reacted to the pain. Gwaine ran his hand through Merlin's hair and then gripped him. The grip made Merlin stir even more. Gaius leant down, talking to Merlin gently.

"Merlin, your arm is injured, I need to reset the joint. Gwaine's going to hold you still, it will only hurt for a moment."

As he spoke Gaius took a firm grip of Merlin's arm. Gwaine felt him tense and held on harder. Seeing the reaction Gaius took action. With a sickening crunch the physician set the joint and Merlin jerked, relaxing again almost immediately afterwards. Gwaine held on for a moment longer, staring down at Merlin before slowly releasing the grip.

"Merlin?" Gwaine went back to stroking Merlin's hair, but there was no reaction. Gwaine carried on, trying to draw Merlin back.

"He's passed out again," Gaius said. He probed down Merlin's back and over his pelvis, and legs. Pressing his ribcage Gaius found a broken rib, where Merlin had hit the chair.

"I think he's safe to move, but let's wait!" Gaius jumped in before Gwaine could gather Merlin up.

"For what?"

"Some support," Gaius said. Gwaine frowned, turning as Elyan and Percival came back with a stretcher, and two soldiers, who were firmly told by Percival to wait outside.

"We need to get the chair out of the way. Percival I need you to support Merlin, Elyan you can pull the chair clear, when I say," Gaius ordered.

"And what do I do?" Gwaine snapped.

"Stay where you are, and support his head, and keep reassuring him."

"He's unconscious," Gwaine snarled.

"But he still might be able to hear, or at least realise you are there," Gaius said. Gwaine blinked and gently cupped Merlin's head in his hands, and he bent lower to plant a kiss on Merlin's head.

"It's all right Merlin," Gwaine whispered. "You'll be all right."

While Gwaine murmured, Gaius directed Percival on where he needed to hold Merlin and lift him, keeping him steady as Elyan pulled the chair away, and as soon as it was clear of Merlin's body, he flung it across the room. Under Gaius's direction he pushed the stretcher in to take the chair's place. Percival put Merlin down when the stretcher was in position, and then helped Gwaine lift Merlin's shoulders to get him completely on it.

Once Merlin was safely sprawled out Percival and Elyan carried the stretcher while Gwaine flanked one side and Gaius the other. They bore the precious burden through the castle, some of the people they encountered paused to stare, others gasped in shock, but none of them were acknowledged.

"Put the stretcher down on the table," Gaius ordered. "We need to turn him, I'll bind his arm first, get me those bandages."

Gwaine did as he was told, pushing Percival out of the way in the process, shoving him towards the door. Both Elyan and Percival watched for a moment, but there was nothing they could do. Every vibe Gwaine gave off them told them both that their fellow knight didn't want them there and that in fact it was now nothing to do with them. Merlin had been sharing Gwaine's bed for months now, and there were the first stirring hints occurring that Gwaine's feelings were deepening. Now it was quite obvious what he felt, and it involved no one else, Gwaine wouldn't let it. Percival and Elyan backed off, going out of the door, leaving Gaius and Gwaine to tend to Merlin's battered form.


	2. Chapter 2

Gaius felt fairly sure that Merlin's dislocated elbow and rib were the worst wounds. They had eased Merlin out of his clothes, looking him up and down. Bruises had formed on his legs; large ones, blossoming dark against his pale skin, injuries which had occurred when he had crashed into the chair and tipped it. He had suffered nothing worse, and as far as Gaius could tell Merlin still had feeling in the lower part of his body, his spine was intact despite the landing he had suffered.

The right side of his hip was swollen, a compress now placed on it. His rib had been bound up and his arm bandaged and wrapped up in a tight sling. Merlin had roused twice throughout the procedure, struggling and whimpering as he felt the pain. Both time Gwaine had patiently soothed him, and the second time Gaius managed to get a tonic into Merlin to help with the pain. Gwaine had winced as he held Merlin, tilting his head back to allow Gaius to pour the liquid down Merlin's throat. Once they had settled him back down it hadn't taken long for Merlin to drift back into unconsciousness.

"Get him some extra blankets, you can take them off Merlin's bed, we need to keep him comfortable."

Gwaine responded without a word, running up the steps to Merlin's room, dragging the blankets off, bundling them up. As he did so there was a sudden weight and then a heavy thud to the floor. Gwaine picked up the book without even looking at it, dropping it on the almost stripped bed and turning away carried the bundle of sheets into the main room. Gaius tutted as Gwaine handed him the screwed up material, and he started to straighten them out.

"Sorry," Gwaine said, attempting to help. Gaius said nothing, instead he put the blankets over Merlin and shifted the pillows around to support him. Gwaine tucked in already well tucked area of sheet and gently took Merlin's hand. Gaius watched, and tried not to notice. He didn't want to get too involved in Merlin's personal life, but now and again it was hard to avoid.

"Will he be all right?"

"The injuries seem minor, but he has also banged his head. We need to make sure his temperature doesn't rise and when he does regain consciousness we need to make sure he's coherent. What exactly happened?"

"Arthur was the only one in the room when it happened. By the look of it I'd say he hit him. Hard."

Gwaine stared at Gaius, who looked away, concentrating on Merlin, probing the lump that he had found on the side of his head. The knight waited a moment, staring at Gaius, wanting some sort of reaction.

"You don't know that's what happened?"

"Yes, I do," Gwaine said. Gaius said nothing, instead he looked down at Merlin's battered form, now well wrapped up in blankets. He didn't want to think about what had been going on in Arthur's head when the incident happened. Gaius looked Merlin over again.

"He should sleep for now. I have some other patients to see…"

"You're leaving him?" Gwaine asked in outrage.

"With you," Gaius said. Gwaine looked horrified.

"I don't know what I'm doing, you can't leave him."

"Gwaine, I just have a few patients to see. Just sit with him, his injuries are treated, now he just needs to rest. When I get back we have to try and wake him, but for now the best thing to do is let him sleep. Put a cloth with some cold water on that lump on his head."

Gaius brought the bowl and a cloth over to Gwaine, who dampened it down and pressed it to Merlin's head, feeling the lump that was forming. While he did that Gaius leant over and peeled back one of Merlin's eyelids, then the other.

"Thankfully, he hasn't seemed to have suffered any dangerous injuries, but he's going to be sore for a while. All we can do now is wait. I need to do something, I can't sit here, and I don't think you can do anything else."

"I won't leave him, not for a second," Gwaine promised.

And kept it, he sat faithfully at Merlin's bedside, gently holding one of Merlin's hands in both of his, and occasionally bathing the lump on the side of his head, and the bruise on his cheekbone. Gaius had assured Gwaine it wasn't broken but the tone of Gaius' voice told Gwaine that was little short of a miracle.

"It's all right Merlin, Gaius said you'll be fine, so you will be, you have to be."

Gwaine could hear himself pleading, and he didn't care, no one but Merlin could hear him. Reaching out again he took the cloth and gently bathed the bruise on Merlin's face. Merlin's white skin highlighted the blackness of the bruise, and that darkness only served to highlight the red cut in the centre. Gwaine idly wondered if the wound would scar, leaving Merlin with a permanent reminder of what Arthur had done. It would certainly serve Arthur right he had to look at it everyday. Gwaine placed the cloth on the lump on the other side of Merlin's head, staring at him, brushing his fingers over Merlin's face.

The sound of the door opening was soft, just a light click as the latch was lifted and a low creak as the door opened. It was another thing Gwaine was familiar with, sometimes sneaking into the room late at night, when Gaius was sleeping so he could get in to see Merlin. They had never had sex on those nights, there was a reluctance that Gwaine had sensed in Merlin, probably to do with his guardian being in such close proximity. Gaius couldn't stop what Merlin did, but there were things he was not entirely comfortable with. Still, Gwaine had liked being in such close proximity to Merlin. He always did.

The door closed just as gently. Gwaine didn't look up, assuming it was Gaius returning from wherever he had gone. So Gwaine jerked, tensing violently, his hand clenching around the cloth as he heard Arthur's voice.

"How is he?"

Gwaine's head turned, staring at Arthur in utter disbelief. The king looked nervous, staying close to the door, and only taking a few tentative steps towards the cot bed where Merlin lay. Gwaine sat between them, and he shifted, moving down to shield Merlin from Arthur's gaze and to hint that he wasn't about to allow Arthur anywhere near Merlin. Gwaine dropped the cloth, his shoulders tensing.

"What do you care?" he growled. Arthur heeded the warning and stopped where he was.

"Of course I care, I didn't mean to hit him, at least not with my gauntlets on."

Arthur spoke, clearly without thinking. Fury surged up in Gwaine. He kept one gentle hand on Merlin's head, it was the only thing keeping him under control, but he didn't think it was going to last. The heat in his chest felt almost unbearable, and it was heavy making it hard for him to draw breath.

"No, of course you didn't. I sure you don't mean to tell him he's an idiot, or make him train when you know full well he can't keep a sword in his hand for more than a minute, or stand there struggling to defend himself when he needs to, following you out on patrol. I'm sure you don't mean to give him a list of chores so long he ends up slaving into the night, or keep throwing things at him for no damn good reason. No Arthur, I'm sure you don't mean any of it…"

Arthur said nothing as Gwaine ranted at him. He didn't sound angry, Gwaine didn't shout, his voice stayed low, utterly controlled, speaking slowly and carefully as Gwaine listed all the things he had noticed about Arthur's treatment of Merlin.

"I do care, but he's my servant," Arthur protested. Gwaine gave a low growl that cut Arthur off. Very carefully Gwaine removed his hand from Merlin's head, pushing the stool he had been sitting on back, away from his legs so he wouldn't fall. He also didn't want to disturb Merlin, that was the only thought in his head, before he pounced.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Percival led the way as he, Leon and Elyan headed towards Gaius' chambers.

"Are we sure we should disturb him?" Leon asked.

"All we're going to do is see how Merlin is. We're his friends, we have every right to go and see him," Percival said.

"Right," Elyan said.

As they turned in the corridor that would take them to Gaius' rooms and slowed down as they heard the noise. The three of them looked at each other curiously and then their walking sped up as they realised the loud voices were coming from behind Gaius' door. Before they could open it, it was wrenched open by someone on the inside and all three of them took a step back as Arthur shot out of the room, forcefully propelled by Gwaine. He had one of Arthur's arms twisted up behind his back and he ran Arthur into the corridor, slamming his other shoulder none too gently into the far wall. All three witnesses winced at the sickening crunch, as the chain mail crashed against the wall. Arthur hardly flinched.

Gwaine released Arthur's arm but stayed close to him. Arthur didn't move, his eyes wide, but they stared at nothing, clearly not daring to look in Gwaine's direction as he leant into Arthur and hissed.

"You, Arthur Pendragon, are nothing but a bully!"

Arthur didn't move, Gwaine spun on his heel and stalked back to the door. He paused on the threshold, turning again to glare at Arthur, who had vaguely lifted his head. Gwaine gave the others a brief glance before turning his gaze back to Arthur.

"Don't come through this door again!"

Gwaine slammed it on them and turned around, leaning back against the door trying to control the fury, which seemed to be causing his heart to shudder violently in his chest. He felt like it was ready to burst out from his ribcage. Taking several deep breaths he closed his eyes and opened them again tensing as Merlin stirred on the bed, trying to sit up.

"Merlin!"

He hurried to Merlin's side, gently taking hold of him to stop him flopping back onto the bed and hurting himself further. Merlin blinked, looking up, his eyes bleary as he tried to focus on the scene in front of him. Gwaine put a gentle arm around him, perching on the side of the bed, careful not to touch Merlin's tightly bound up arm. Merlin's legs flailed under the sheets as he struggled to get enough purchase to sit up. Gwaine supported him to cease the struggles.

"Merlin?"

"What's Arthur shouting about now?"

Gwaine tensed as he listened to Merlin's weary voice, but at least he spoke coherently.

"That wasn't Arthur, that was me, Arthur's not here."

"Is he not? Where's he gone? My arm hurts."

Merlin looked around confused, his other hand reaching up to feel the tight wrappings around his damaged arm. His jaw quivered and the frown on his face deepened.

"What happened?" Merlin asked.

Gwaine restrained his urge to yell. Merlin certainly didn't deserve it. Instead he ran a hand across Merlin's forehead and then into his hair. Merlin leant on him, going limp in his grip.

"It's all right Merlin, you've just had an accident. Gaius says you'll be fine."

"Oh," Merlin said, still sounding baffled but he seemed to accept the vague explanation. Gwaine didn't think he could go deeper, he didn't want to. All he could do was feel relief in the fact that Merlin seemed fine. He appeared to be talking well enough, and could understand him. Gwaine altered his grip and eased Merlin back down onto the small cot.

"Come on Merlin, you need to rest now."

Merlin wriggled a little as Gwaine put him down and started to tuck the blankets around him. As Gwaine moved the bedding Merlin whined.

"I'm too hot."

"Merlin, Gaius said I need to keep you warm, here."

Gwaine consented to pull one blanket away and reaching for the cloth bathed Merlin's forehead. Merlin gave a little murmur of contentment.

"Is Arthur all right? He's got this princess coming, he'll need me to polish his armour, and wash his shirt."

Gwaine's hand clenched on the washcloth which caused a dribble of water to run down Merlin's eyebrow into the corner of his eye. He scrunched his face up and tried to wipe it away.

"Sorry," Gwaine said dabbing it up. "I think I put a bit too much water on the cloth. Don't you worry about Arthur, he can get George to do whatever needs doing."

"He doesn't like George," Merlin murmured. "Wasn't Arthur shouting? He's been grumpy for weeks."

Again Gwaine carefully control the red hot anger stirring in his chest. He couldn't take it out on Merlin, who was, it appeared, coherent but a little confused. He didn't answer, he couldn't trust his voice, if he spoke about Arthur he could end up sounding angry and upsetting Merlin. That was the last thing Gwaine was about to do. Instead he wiped Merlin's face again and ran the fingers of his other hand through Merlin's hair.

"Merlin?" Gwaine asked.

"Hhuumm," Merlin murmured, relaxing into Gwaine's touch. There were glimmers of pain catching on the edge of his consciousness but he couldn't really understand it. Darkness ebbed at the corners of his mind, almost taking over but then he felt a flare that brought him back and he focused on Gwaine's gentle touch. It was the only thing that seemed real.

"Can you feel your legs? Can you feel that?" Gwaine asked, he slid his hand under the blankets, brushing his fingers over Merlin's bare thigh, gently gripping and squeezing lightly. Merlin's leg pressed into Gwaine's touch.

"Yes, although I don't think I'm up to that at the moment. Am I naked?"

Merlin attempted to lift the blankets up to look. Gwaine withdrew his hand and took control of the sheet, he didn't want Merlin seeing the damage.

"Yes, Merlin."

"Did I fall out of bed?"

"No," Gwaine said gently. He took Merlin's free hand and reached up to stroke his forehead to settle him again. "We had to take your clothes off to check your injuries."

"What happened?"

Gwaine watched Merlin frown, trying to dredge up the memory.

"You just had an accident Merlin," Gwaine said. "You'll be all right, do you want a drink."

"Hhumm," Merlin murmured in agreement. Gwaine reached out for the cup that Gaius had left nearby. It still held a trace of the tonic he had made for Merlin. Rather than have Merlin suddenly remember what happened, although Gwaine really wanted him to at some point, it was probably better that Merlin slept for a little bit longer. He helped Merlin up a little and put the cup to his lips. Merlin drank the remainder of the tonic and then grimaced.

"Yuk, that's one of Gaius' concoctions!"

Gwaine smirked as he gently settled Merlin back down, and went back to stroking Merlin's hair. Merlin let his eyelids close again and he settled down.

"It will help you sleep, Merlin," Gwaine assured him. Merlin's eyelids fluttered again, as he tried to open them again, but it was just too much effort. Gwaine leant forward and kissed Merlin on the bridge of his nose.

"Just go to sleep Merlin."

"That's a good idea," Merlin murmured, and promptly did as Gwaine suggested.


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin huffed as he roused again. Gaius, making up another potion, looked up as Merlin stirred, pushing the bedding away, wincing as his various aches made themselves known. Walking around the bed Gaius put a gentle hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"Merlin?"

"Gaius, ow," Merlin added as he moved again. Merlin looked down, lifting the sheet with his good arm to look at the other, tightly bandaged, and the binding across his chest. As he tried to sit up he felt a flare of pain around his lower ribs.

"Ow!" Merlin said again.

"Well, lie still. I'll get you something to help with the pain. How do you feel?" Gaius asked as he walked around to the table where he had been working, and he started to stir some sort of concoction.

"Sore," Merlin said bringing his hand up to his face to probe the damage there.

"And your head?"

Merlin located the lump on the other side, wincing as he prodded it.

"I've got a bit of a headache, but I think I'm okay, no clanging."

Gaius gave a slight, very brief smile. He stirred the mixture in the cup and hobbled around the bed, going to the far side. Merlin watched his progress, as he walked to the far side of the bed.

"Why are you going that way round?"

"It's a little cluttered down there."

Merlin frowned and peered over the edge of the bed, raising his eyebrows as he looked at Gwaine sleeping on the floor. The blanket that he had conceded to take off Merlin lay under him, and a pillow had been tucked under his head. Merlin looked back up at Gaius, letting his guardian lift him and move the pillows, so he could sit up and take the cup. Merlin eyed Gaius questioningly.

"He wouldn't leave, I said he could use your bed and he refused to do even that."

"Oh," Merlin. "I remember him being there."

"Yes, you woke up and had a bit of a conversation with him. According to him you were sounding coherent."

"I think I was, I heard shouting, that's what woke me up."

"Apparently Arthur paid you a visit."

Merlin frowned, letting his mind pull together the fragments of what he remembered.

"I was with Arthur, what happened? Next thing I really remember is waking up here, now."

"Arthur struck you. He hasn't really spoken about it but the others came in to find you unconscious. You also fell over a chair."

"Right. Well, he's been… erratic…" Merlin decided that seemed the best word for it. "For weeks… since, well… you know… all that. And then he suddenly decides to marry this princess. He threatened to exile me again when I brought the subject up. He's not right, Gaius, I mean…"

"Don't you dare!" a voice growled from the floor. Merlin frowned up at Gaius and then turned and peered over the bed. Gwaine got up at the same time, so as he rose he came nose to nose with Merlin, who blinked.

"Don't you dare. Merlin, you cannot let him get away with this. He punched you across the room, he could have killed you. You do not have to excuse him!"

"Sorry!" Merlin said. Gwaine knelt up and reached out to take Merlin's hand.

"And you have nothing to be sorry for, it's Arthur that should be sorry, he thinks he can treat you any way he likes and get away with it. You don't have to do this Merlin."

Merlin frowned wondering what he didn't need to do but they all turned as there was a knock at the door and Elyan put his head round, his serious expression brightening as he realised Merlin was awake.

"Merlin, you're all right!"

"Yes."

"No, he's still injured," Gwaine snapped.

"Sorry! Sorry, Merlin. But I came because it's training this morning."

"Gwaine!" Merlin growled in warning as he saw the look that passed over his face. Elyan blinked and eased himself into the room, realising that he might not have said the right thing. Or at least, he had said something very stupid. Gwaine squeezed Merlin's hand.

"I'm not stupid Merlin." Gwaine tried to ignore the brief smirk that flitted over Merlin's face. It made Gwaine feel a little better thought. He turned to Elyan. "Did you come because I'm supposed to attend or is Arthur expecting Merlin?"

"I don't know, after yesterday Arthur shut himself away, he wouldn't see anyone. I don't know if he's appearing. Leon went to see him, I said I would come and see you."

"It can't hurt, much."

"Gwaine!" Merlin snapped, as he understood Gwaine's tone of voice.

"At least you won't be under my feet, Merlin still needs rest and I don't need you cluttering up the place."

"Gaius, don't encourage him!"

"Merlin, I won't do anything to him. All right, I can stay if you want, I don't care how obligated I am to train with the rest of them."

"For god's sake, Elyan," Merlin said, after looking around at the three other people. "Keep him under control."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gwaine enjoyed a good half hour taking out his anger on a dummy. By the end of it the seams were splitting, the armour dented and the post listed to one side in a feeble fashion. As he looked at the damage he had done he had to concede that perhaps Merlin had a point. Gwaine couldn't help it, every time his mind replayed that scene, finding Merlin sprawled across the overturned chair, lying so still that Gwaine had, at least for a few seconds, feared the worst.

The fact was Arthur seemed to think he could just casually hurt Merlin and the consequences would never touch him. Gwaine tensed his jaw and decided, this time it couldn't be like that. He looked up as Percival moved in towards him from the left, his eyes flicking over Gwaine's right shoulder on occasion. Gwaine shifted the grip on his sword and let his eyes drift, and he saw a flash of blond hair. Gwaine looked back to Percival, whose eyes stayed on Arthur. The direction of his gaze stayed just over Gwaine's shoulder, Arthur had paused.

"Gwaine…?" Arthur's voice sounded oddly tentative.

"Merlin's fine, he's just regained consciousness. Although I doubt Gaius will let him move, and I certainly won't," Gwaine said, without looking round.

There was a long, heavy silence, until Leon carefully said.

"Perhaps Percival, you could work with Gwaine. My Lord, you with Elyan."

Leon had been running training sessions for years, usually when Arthur was absent but not always. He took his role carefully this time, but his plan was obvious, not to allow Gwaine and Arthur to come anywhere near each other. Leon didn't want to delve into the complicated web that was the relationships. It was harder now Gwen had left, and had done something that had shocked them all, breaking everything between them.

Watching them move away, and as he directed the rest of the knights, Leon thought that perhaps this development was even worse. There had always been something between Arthur and Merlin. Not just as master and servant. It had become clear that not even Gwen could really get between them. She had her own place with Arthur. Correction, Leon thought to himself, she had had her place. Arthur had banished her and it was all over.

Leon hadn't said anything, but he missed her, they had grown up together. He still couldn't entirely comprehend what had occurred. He watched Arthur and Elyan begin sparring, Arthur's heart didn't look to be in it, his eyes often straying over to Gwaine, warily eyeing the other knight. Elyan bore the distraction, keeping pace with Arthur, rather than taking advantage of the clear openings in the king's defence.

Leon decided it was best to leave them alone, and the same with Gwaine and Percival. The big man could no doubt handle anything that Gwaine threw at him, and Gwaine seemed to be throwing a lot. He went at Percival almost blindly, Leon expertly seeing the openings that Percival could have taken advantage of. He didn't, he calmly fended Gwaine off and allowed Gwaine to let off steam.

It had seemed like a good idea at the time, Percival thought. By the end of the session he didn't feel as sure. His arms were aching and he was sweating. It proved the point that Gwaine didn't take the training sessions all that seriously, usually. He'd go through the motions and more often that not proved that he was a good fighter, but most of his attention had always been on Merlin, lingering at the sidelines. It had annoyed Arthur, Gwaine's flirting. A scenario which ended up with Merlin getting dragged into the session and falling over at some point. Gwaine never liked that, Percival suddenly though, as he wiped his face with a towel. It always put Gwaine into a bad mood. Percival remembered what Gwaine had said yesterday, on his brief appearance from Gaius' chambers, as he had ejected Arthur. That Arthur was a bully. Percival glanced in Gwaine's direction.

"What?" Gwaine snapped picking up a water skin and taking a drink.

"Feel better now?"

"No," Gwaine said.

"But you said Merlin was all right, right?" Percival asked.

"Yes, well, awake and making sense. The injuries will heal."

"I'm sure Arthur will…"

"What?" Gwaine snapped. "Apologise, since when does that have any meaning."

"It does, you've made mistakes where Merlin is concerned. He forgave you for them."

"I knew I was in the wrong, Arthur never seems to see anything wrong with the way he treats Merlin."

"I don't think Merlin really puts up with it, in his own way."

"Yeah, he really did that yesterday."

"I'm sure Arthur didn't mean to hurt him."

Gwaine gave Percival a glare. Percival met his gaze, not allowing Gwaine to intimidate him. Still, it was times like this, Percival thought, the knights did realise just how vicious and powerful Gwaine was. When he needed to he proved that he was one of the best fighters Arthur had. If Percival was honest he could match Gwaine because of his strength, if it came to skill Gwaine could beat him easily.

"No, he never does, when he nearly gets him killed, and he gets injured. If I have my way…"

Gwaine paused, glaring at Arthur as he went past. Leon and Elyan kept Arthur moving. George trotted along behind them carrying Arthur's equipment. It had been made obvious Gwaine was not going to tolerate Arthur near him.

"What?" Percival asked. Gwaine said nothing for a moment, wiping his face with a towel and pushing his sweat damp hair off his forehead.

"Nothing."

"No, what?" Percival asked.

"Well, Merlin doesn't have to work for Arthur does he?" Gwaine announced defiantly. "He's not a slave, he can choose to leave, if he wants to."

Percival raised his eyebrows. "That's up to Merlin though. I don't think it will be as simple as that. And Merlin needs a job doesn't he."

Privately Percival was of the opinion that it was far more complicated than that. Even from the beginning it was clear there was more than just a master, servant relationship between Arthur and Merlin, and the level of loyalty that Merlin had did sometimes surprise Percival. But he knew Gwaine was too angry to see that.

"He's acting physician as well, Merlin's been training with Gaius for years. Gaius will retire soon enough, Merlin could do that. In the meantime, he doesn't have to be Arthur's servant…" Gwaine tailed off, his rant losing focus then suddenly Gwaine straightened up, his eyes gleaming in a way that made Percival groan inwardly.

"Or why couldn't he be my servant, I'm a knight. Knights need servants."

"Gwaine, you don't have any money to pay him," Percival said. "With what we get we can just about keep ourselves."

"I could stop drinking, and I don't always necessarily need to get my armour repaired," Gwaine said. Percival raised his eyebrows. It had been noted that over the course of the last few months Gwaine had toned down his behaviour. Percival didn't think it was Merlin's influence as such. But the incident at the gambling den had rattled Gwaine, and also, Percival thought, Gwaine preferred spending his time with Merlin. Percival turned and looked at his friend.

"Look, it's a fact, none of us can really afford to get a servant, and I think it's down to Merlin what he wants to do."

Gwaine looked at him levelly. "I can talk to Merlin, and between us, we could hire Merlin."

"Us?" Percival asked. Gwaine shrugged.

"Maybe we should talk to Elyan and Leon. I'm sure with four of us, we could afford it. Arthur's always complaining about Merlin, he ought to be glad of us taking Merlin off his hands."

Percival cringed inwardly. Gwaine had that zealous tone of voice he often developed when he was feeling particularly stubborn about something. And now Percival realised he had started to put the thoughts into Gwaine's head. This was why he was often better never saying anything. Still, he had done it now.

"Just leave it for now Gwaine, Merlin's not going to be thinking about doing much of anything for the moment. You're probably best concentrating on helping Gaius look after him."

"Yes," Gwaine said happily, evidently glad that he had found some sort of solution to the problem, which took Merlin out of Arthur's reach. Gwaine clapped a hand on Percival's shoulder and headed off into the castle, no doubt going straight to see Merlin. Percival restrained the urge to bang his head against a wall and instead headed off into the castle, meeting Leon as he did so.

"Where's Gwaine?"

"Gone back to see Merlin. I'm sorry, I think I've just put an idea into Gwaine's head."

"They never last that long," Leon said, which brought a ghost of a smile to Percival's face.

"This one might, he's got it into his head that between the four of us we can hire Merlin as our servant and get him away from Arthur."

"Oh, erm, would that work?"

"I've managed to deflect him really thinking about it," Percival said. "At least he's got Merlin to concentrate on."

"For now," Leon said. Both of them mused on the situation.

"Technically, Merlin doesn't have to work for Arthur. He just couldn't really turn the job down, since Uther offered it to him for saving Arthur's life," Leon said.

"I don't think Merlin would quit, even after this. In many ways he's far more stubborn than the rest of us," Percival said.

"But if Gwaine makes too much of a fuss it will make the situation hard to diffuse. It's tense enough as it is."

"I think we need to talk to the one person who can fix this," Percival announced decisively.

"Arthur…?" Leon asked tentatively. "I don't think mentioning Merlin leaving his post would be a good idea."

"Not Arthur, I mean Merlin. We talk to Merlin."

Leon grimaced. "The only thing is, with a guard dog like Gwaine, how the hell do we get to him?"


	4. Chapter 4

Gaius produced the solution, plus it also got the knight out from under his feet. He needed more herbs from the market so Gwaine went out with directions on who to speak to, a list which he could show them and a determined expression.

Merlin didn't feel overly surprised when Percival, Elyan and Leon appeared through the door. He had been sat up in the bed, flicking through his magic book, but he slid that under the covers as the knights came in, leaving the other book he had tucked on his lap in view. It now looked like he was reading up on herbal remedies, as something to do while he convalesced. Merlin smiled as the three of them shuffled in, all looking a little unsure about their reception.

"Hello," Merlin said. They looked at him and then at Gaius, who glanced at them and carried on what he was doing, making a salve for one of the kitchen maids.

"We saw Gwaine go, how long will he be?"

"I would imagine a little while, some of what I asked him to get is complicated," Gaius said.

"Good," Leon said, and then he looked confused, and apologetic. "Well, I don't mean good, not like that. It's not as if we're trying to avoid him but it might be difficult to talk to you with him here. He's being a little over-protective."

"A lot," Merlin corrected sounding fairly amenable. The knights shuffled further into the room.

"It's understandable, it was a shock when we all came in and…" Percival tailed off, and then held out the plate he was carrying. "We brought you some… food."

Merlin reached up to take the plate that was stacked with meat, bread, cheese and a little dollop of butter precariously hung on the edge. The edges of each item looked a little ragged and Merlin guessed, accurately, that one of them had gotten into the kitchen, grabbing what they could before they had been ejected. Merlin smiled and reached up to take the plate.

"Thank you."

It wasn't that long ago that he had lunch but he still felt hungry. Merlin could only take the plate with one hand but he wobbled in his grip and with varying level of panic all three knights jumped forward to help. Merlin couldn't seem to stop what he did next as he cringed back. Percival caught the plate, Leon and Elyan reared back.

"Sorry!" Leon said. He backed up further as Gaius pushed past to get to Merlin.

"Merlin?"

He couldn't control the sudden hammering of his heart but Merlin regained a smile and outwardly looked relaxed.

"You just made me jump. I'm fine."

"Percival put the plate down on the table," Gaius ordered him. "Merlin can eat it in a while."

The large knight did, looking nervous as he moved closer to Merlin.

"Sorry," Percival said again. Merlin shook his head, feeling a little embarrassed, and rather perturbed by the fact that he did appear to be affected by what had happened. His mind still seemed slightly sketchy on some details, but things were slowly drifting back into his memory.

"It's fine, I'm fine. Was Gwaine all right with Arthur?"

"I kept them separate on the training field," Leon said.

"How is Arthur?"

Leon grimaced a little. "I'm not sure. Outwardly he's behaving as he should but I can't get him to talk about what happened."

All three of the knights stared at him, almost as if he could come up with a solution while he sat there in bed, bruised and battered, his elbow starting to throb again as the tonic Gaius had given him slowly started to wear off. As he looked up at them, Merlin quite frankly didn't feel like being reassuring. He knew Arthur could be a prat, and inconsiderately threw things at him, but this was something else. Inwardly Merlin sighed, he was the only one who could fix it.

"He is upset," Elyan added.

"So am I," Merlin said.

"Gwaine thinks that he can get you to quit as Arthur's servant, and between the four of us we could hire you," Percival said.

"He can't do that!" Leon snapped.

"Gwaine might not, but I can," Merlin said, stopping the impending fight. Leon looked at him in desperation.

"Merlin, I know what Arthur did was…" Leon tailed off, not looking entirely sure what word he could use there. Gwaine probably had a few, Merlin thought to himself. "… but I know he's sorry. We've all done stupid things before."

"Like being seduced by a Lamia?" Merlin asked, watching Leon and Percival grimace.

"Yes," Leon said. "But you forgave us."

"You were under the influence of a magical being, and not a nice one at that. Arthur was just under the influence of being Arthur."

"Please Merlin, just at least give him a chance to apologise, if Gwaine will ever let you get near him."

"I can handle Gwaine," Merlin informed them. "What's going on with this Princess Mithian, and when is she arriving?"

"Two weeks, just before the spring festival," Leon said.

"Didn't you know anything about this?" Merlin asked him. Leon looked embarrassed.

"Arthur kept the negotiations secret, although he had been working on them for a few months. Uther had started, and I think he had originally hinted at offering them marriage."

Merlin rolled his eyes.

"But only Agravaine had any knowledge of the negotiations," Leon said.

All three of them noticed Merlin's eyes darken at the mention of Arthur's uncle. He didn't say anything, but at least could work out the negotiations had been going on before Arthur's near marriage to Gwen. That was just a last piece, and Merlin knew exactly what Arthur was thinking. It was probably why Arthur had wanted him to shut up in the first place.

Merlin knew he was right. After a moment's pondering, during which Percival, Elyan and Leon anxiously watched him, while taking for granted the idea that Merlin would sort the whole mess out. None of them realised just how much trust they were subconsciously placing in Merlin's hands.

He glanced down at the sling, which kept his arm immobile to his chest.

"How long do I have to be like this Gaius?"

"At the very least two weeks, although you should be up on your feet before then. After that you will still need to be careful," Gaius warned him.

Merlin considered the irony of the fact he would be helpless for two weeks, which was when this princess would then appear. Looking up Merlin assessed the three knights.

"I'm not leaving Arthur. I'll deal with Gwaine. And I'll see what I can do."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Should I get another shirt out, just in case?" George asked, very seriously. Merlin glanced up, looking at the shirt George was holding. Left to his own devices George would probably put out four or five, in case Arthur wanted to change. And of course, the King needed a choice.

"No," Merlin answered sternly. "If he does bother to change out of his ceremonial dress he'll wear red. We won't need the blue."

George nodded, and started to put back what he had got out, leaving exactly what was needed. Merlin knew Arthur well enough to know it would be the only colour he would wear, at least today. Merlin carefully moved his arm and started to plump up the pillows. Gaius had recommended he use it a little, but get it bound up again if the pain became too much. Merlin found it wasn't bad, so far.

"I'll do that!" George said urgently, bustling over, going round to Merlin's good side to be careful of his arm.

"George, I'm fine."

"Gwaine told me not to let you overdo it."

Merlin looked at George. Gwaine had presumably been a little forceful with that instruction. He had remained overprotective of Merlin, and the knight had been less than happy with Merlin's return to work a week ago. Although even Gwaine had noticed that Merlin's arrival in Arthur's bedchamber on that morning, with George in tow as he was still hampered by his sling, had improved Arthur's ability to outwardly function. He became more animated, less unsettled and easier to talk to. There was still a significant gulf between them, they had yet to really talk to each other, but Arthur was the one who continually shied away. Sometimes he almost addressed Merlin in his usual manner, then he would look up and see the fading bruise, and he would retreat again.

It frustrated Merlin that, between Gwaine and Agravaine, who had been less than impressed with the effect Merlin was having on Arthur be it good or bad, he couldn't talk to Arthur. Princess Mithian would be arriving shortly and Merlin didn't know what he was meant to do about the mess.

Arthur was meant to, destined to, marry Gwen. Did that mean that Merlin was meant to do something, or just let the whole situation work itself out. He didn't really see that happening, although the wedding wasn't due to happen until summer. He could just live in hope that this was some magical plot. Princess Mithian might turn out to be a troll, or a sidhe, or at least horrible enough that Arthur might be put off.

"George," Merlin said, bringing himself back to the present. "I can manage the bed all right, can you go and get Arthur's ceremonial weapons from the armoury. You cleaned them yesterday didn't you?"

George nodded, "when I did the armour."

"Bring them back up here, we can get Arthur ready when he finally decided to turn up."

George nodded and trotted to the door, pausing before the door to look at Merlin.

"I'm fine George, go."

George opened the door and backed up, lowering his head and letting Arthur enter the room. Merlin noted, he backed away from Arthur significantly, almost as if he was frightened. It had been something of note. And if Arthur could hit Merlin as he had, most of the servants had decided none of them were safe.

"Sire," George said.

"Go on George, hurry up," Merlin said.

George did, leaving Arthur and Merlin utterly alone for the first time in two weeks. Arthur walked into the room, looking around. He couldn't fault anything. Despite his complaints he really couldn't fault Merlin. He was not a bad servant, he was simply unconventional. There had been no training, no build up to his job. Merlin had hit the ground running. He didn't do what other servants did. In fact Merlin would be terrible serving someone else, at least for the first few weeks. He was good with Arthur, because he knew his habits.

Merlin knew, everything, absolutely everything. Arthur punishment of making Merlin work with George for a week had not done what he wanted it to do. It had backfired if you now considered the fact that George hero worshipped Merlin. Merlin knew what Arthur wanted, when he wanted it, and he provided it. He did not concern himself providing options in case Arthur suddenly changed his mind. Merlin knew he wouldn't. Until the day that Arthur had punched him. Now Arthur wasn't even sure what he was meant to be wanting.

"The water is ready, come on," Merlin said, discarding the bedding and going to the washstand he poured water into the bowl, finding a cloth, folding it with one hand. Arthur pulled himself out of his casual shirt, dragging it over his head and dropping it on the floor. Merlin set everything up by the washstand and went to retrieve the shirt to put in the basket for George to deal with later.

Merlin heard the splashing as Arthur washed down his torso. He didn't want to look round. There was always that stab of desire, when he looked at Arthur. Arthur was the person who had taken him first, and Arthur had been careful and undemanding.

Now was an entirely different scenario. Even in the silence Merlin could feel the demands. It wasn't just Arthur. Everyone seemed to expect him to make everything all right. He unfolded Arthur's shirt, moving his arm slowly as he held it up. When Arthur finished drying himself off Merlin carefully got him into the shirt, pulling it about to settle it on Arthur's shoulders. Then he turned to the chain mail, George had laid it carefully on the table and Merlin reached for it, almost without thinking about it. As he tried to lift it he felt the tension in his arm, and he carefully put it down again.

"We'll have to wait for George," Merlin said.

Arthur had momentarily turned away, reading a paper on his desk, but he looked up with a frown on his face.

"Merlin, I have to be ready. Princess Mithian will be here soon."

"You'll be ready I just need George to help me."

"Oh, for heavens sake," Arthur snapped. "It's my armour you've put it on hundreds of times."

Merlin unconsciously flexed his hand, tensing as Arthur stepped forward. Merlin didn't look at Arthur as he snapped.

"I know, but I can't lift it at the moment. I need George to help me!"

Merlin winced as he relaxed his hand again, moving his arm slowly to flex the joint. He had never really thought about it before. Arthur's chain mail was always weighty and a little cumbersome but he had always managed to do it. He could try, but Merlin had the feeling that it would do more damage to his arm. That was the last thing they needed.

He went very still as Arthur stepped closer to him, reaching out a tentative hand. Very gently Arthur put his hand on Merlin's forearm, close to his joint. He didn't exactly grip but Merlin felt the press of his fingers.

"Merlin?"

"Do you really think an apology will cover it?"

Arthur's hold loosened by just the slightest degree. Then he let go as the door latch clicked and George bustled into the room. He hesitated a few steps in and assessed the scene, holding Arthur's sword belt tightly in one hand. Merlin at that moment decided to cope with nothing but the practicalities.

"George, I need help with the chain mail."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Merlin felt quite randomly annoyed by the end of the night. Not only had the banquet gone well enough but now Arthur was taking Mithian out on a picnic tomorrow. Merlin decided he could probably handle that alone. He wanted to, he asked George to get everything ready, and Merlin would go with the royal pair tomorrow.

He felt a little tired, but he didn't want to go back to his own room. He didn't want Gaius fretting, or anyone else fretting for that matter. Merlin felt sick of so many demands. So instead he went to Gwaine. Gwaine had made his annoyance quite clear, he had not wanted Merlin to go back to work for Arthur, but Merlin couldn't do anything else. It was far to complicated to be explained to anyone, even Gwaine. The knight had taken it with a minimum of fuss, but he still behaved as if Merlin had done something wrong. Maybe he had a little; Merlin wondered if a return to work simply proved that Arthur had a right to do what he did. But nobody was behaving as if that was the case.

Merlin knocked gently before opening the door and peering round. Gwaine turned, looking at him in surprise. Merlin shuffled into the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Hello."

"Merlin." Gwaine made his name a half greeting, half question, with either it was clear the use of his name meant Gwaine was still angry, but Merlin didn't want Gwaine angry at him. It was bad enough things were shaky with Arthur, never mind with Gwaine also distancing himself. Merlin stepped towards him.

"Look, I know you're angry with me…"

"What the hell?" Gwaine yelled interrupting him. "What makes you think that I'm angry with you?"

"Yelling, for one," Merlin said. "Avoiding me is two."

Gwaine frowned at him, looking disapproving, as he stepped closer it changed to sympathetic. As he reached Merlin Gwaine lifted his arms and Merlin went into them, leaning against him, closing his eyes as Gwaine ran his fingers into Merlin's hair.

"Sorry for yelling," Gwaine said. "And I'm not avoiding you, I'm avoiding a certain princess."

"Actually he's king so if you are going to insult him you'd better start calling him a queen."

"Doesn't have the same ring," Gwaine moaned causing Merlin to snigger. Gwaine hugged in tighter, brushing his jaw against Merlin's. "And it's him I don't want to go near, the misfortune of that is I don't get anywhere near you, but I don't think anyone will appreciate my behaviour if we come face to face."

"Gwaine…"

"Don't use that tone," Gwaine said. He pulled back a little, his eyes drifting to look at the fading bruise on his cheek. It was almost gone, but there was still a livid red mark where Merlin had been cut. Gaius was sure it would fade enough in time, but for the moment it showed up starkly on Merlin's pale skin.

"He had no right to do what he did, and someone needs to remind him of that. No one else appears to want to do it," Gwaine said.

"It's not that. He doesn't even know how to apologise this time, although I did tell him that saying sorry didn't really cover it."

"It doesn't. And I know everyone else feels the same. Poor George doesn't seem to know if he's coming or going."

Merlin huffed and leant on Gwaine, who took the hint. In this mood Merlin wanted to snuggle up in the sheets, curling himself against Gwaine. As always, Gwaine was happy to oblige Merlin's unspoken demand. He stepped back and taking Merlin's hand pulled him over to the bed. As Merlin clambered on he kicked off his boots, using the opposite foot to push the leather down and off. As he tugged on his jacket Gwaine's hands stalled him.

"I'll do it."

In response Merlin obligingly flopped onto the bed, his body utterly compliant as Gwaine pulled Merlin's jacket off and then carefully rolled him over. Merlin sprawled onto the bed and Gwaine unfastened Merlin's belt, pulling it off and freeing his shirt. The knight lifted the hem to access the ties of Merlin's trousers. Merlin lay still, staring up at him with a sleepy look, his eyes had dilated. They hadn't been together since Merlin had been injured. Gwaine hadn't dared, he felt a little wary now but he could trust Merlin to let him know if anything was wrong, he could trust his own instincts when it came to handling Merlin.

"That sort of mood is it?" Gwaine asked. Merlin nodded, smiling and his pupils seemed to expand further, almost eliminating the blue of his eyes.

"Uh-huh," Merlin managed to murmur.

Gwaine removed Merlin's trousers. He didn't worry about the shirt for a moment, instead he brushed his fingertips against Merlin's growing erection, teasing it into fullness. Merlin exhaled heavily and squirmed, lifting his hips in response. Gwaine grinned, leaning over he brushed his lips against Merlin's, causing Merlin to whine in annoyance as he kept the contact light before pulling away.

"That sort of mood means you wait," Gwaine said, pushing Merlin's shirt up to expose his navel, torso and nipples. Leaning down again Gwaine nipped Merlin's left nipple, he jerked and whined again. Gwaine's tongue traced a line down Merlin's sternum and he paused to gently kiss the traces of the bruises that remained.

Gaius had given Merlin the all clear, the bruises were gone, traces of them remaining in patches, his arm was better and he needed to use it but Gwaine had been unhappy those last two weeks. He couldn't avoid the fact that he knew deep down, Merlin would return to work as Arthur's servant. As much as he liked the idea of keeping Merlin as his own servant, it wouldn't work, he couldn't afford it. And sometimes he felt guilty about Merlin doing some of the chores for him. Merlin never seemed to mind but Gwaine had decided after recent events, he was not going to take it for granted, and he intended to do things to help Merlin in return.

That meant not being angry at him for going back to Arthur and now doing what he could to make Merlin feel better. He suppressed the thought that mused on Arthur's knowledge of Merlin and instead concentrated on licking down to Merlin's belly button. As he lifted his head he lapped at the head of Merlin's erection, tasting the salt of his pre-cum. Merlin yipped. Gwaine laughed and out of the corner of his eye he saw Merlin's hand clench on the sheet, as a gesture of self-control while he waited for what Gwaine would do.

Gwaine's tongue next found the top of Merlin's thigh, licking from his inner up the crease to his pelvis. Gwaine nipped that and then went down again brushing over the base of Merlin's erection and his balls to lick the other way. He could hear Merlin panting, and both hands were flexing against the sheets as if he was a very contented cat. Gwaine repeated it again and then on the way back nuzzled into Merlin's now swelling bollocks. Merlin's hips shifted into him and he whined again. Gwaine kissed the inside of Merlin's right thigh.

"What should I do Merlin?"

"If you don't know by now, I'm a rubbish teacher!" Merlin groaned, pushing his thigh into Gwaine's nuzzling.

"The problem is," Gwaine said, brushing his jaw against Merlin's inner thigh causing him to groan again, but at least he went from knee to groin, so he was in perfect position for what should come next.

"You also taught me the best way to tease you."

Merlin groaned again, hands still pawing. At least, Merlin thought with a giggle, then a gasp as Gwaine finally took him into his mouth, it was good exercise for his arm.


	5. Chapter 5

On the day of the ceremonial hunt Arthur was getting ready when Gwaine strolled in, dressed in his old clothes and carrying a beating stick. Arthur blinked and the knights around him tensed.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not about to beat his royal highness."

"Gwaine, you need to get dressed for the hunt," Percival said, being the only person that Gwaine would be civil to.

"I am, I'm going with Merlin. This is a little bit rougher than a picnic and I don't want him hurting himself."

Arthur flushed. He had played that little joke picking the best view but it hadn't seemed too funny when Mithian had chastised him and she had taken the basket from Merlin's good arm, and then Merlin had dropped and they had settled. Mithian didn't know about what he had done, how could he explain it.

So now faced with an over-protective Gwaine, who wouldn't listen to him anyway, Arthur did nothing more than nod.

"Take care of him."

"Better than you," Gwaine announced.

And at the same time, in a different corridor of the castle, Merlin looked away unable to explain his behaviour to Mithian. If there hadn't been Gwen – who Arthur loved – and the significant issue of Arthur's destiny cluttering up the place – something Merlin was responsible for – Merlin might have thought that Mithian was perfect. She was pretty, she liked hunting, she could clearly deal with the bad habits that Arthur had and; she liked hunting, Merlin said again. That was definitely a bonus.

But the fact was all he could do was stay mute and give her the impression that he didn't like her, all the while dealing with the fact that she knew nothing about Arthur's recent behaviour. Merlin remembered that years ago Arthur had accused him of being socially inept. Arthur was worse, he was rubbish at it. Merlin was better now because he had learnt how not to do it, and took lessons in how to behave from Leon. Even though Leon remained unaware of the scrutiny Merlin had put him under.

Gwaine gave Arthur a curt nod and he turned and left, going to meet Merlin. Merlin had looked confused, but had then smiled, when Gwaine had told him he planned to stay with him. Gwaine shifted the grip on his stick and felt a nice warm surge of satisfaction at the tension his arrival in the armoury had created. The rest of them were not exactly sticking by Arthur, but they understood what was needed. Gwaine decided to feel no such duty.

"We need to get the horses," Arthur said.

"You need to deal with this," Percival said calmly. Arthur looked up at him, tugging on the hem of his left glove in what Merlin would have recognised as a nervous gesture.

"I am."

"No, you're not. Losing Gwen was one thing; losing Merlin is an entirely different thing," Percival said. He could safely say it, Arthur could hit him and the big knight knew he would stay standing. "I think we all know why you hit Merlin, even if he's still acting as your servant you are losing him. I really don't think you truly want that."

Arthur blinked, swallowing heavily and he tugged on the leather a couple of times more before stepping back.

"We need to go."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Arthur had thankfully called off the hunt. Merlin didn't entirely know why but he didn't care. He had gone off trying to find the serene little deer that was Gwen. Gwaine tailed along behind, not understanding what Merlin was doing.

"Hey, enough," Gwaine said. "Sit down."

Gwaine could see Merlin flagging. He had been on lighter duties for two weeks, which had, at Gaius' stern instruction, included no hunting, or any travelling out with the knights. So now Merlin, walking on the hunt rather than on horseback, was looking tired. His face had paled dramatically, the dark circles under his eyes looking increasingly prominent. Gwaine hadn't really thought about it until now. He had been irritated by Arthur's obvious distress, which he had no damn right to as far as Gwaine was concerned, to even think about Merlin's distress. Throughout the whole situation Merlin seemed calm, a little edgy but almost used to the fact that Arthur bullied him. Now Gwaine started to think that perhaps Merlin wasn't quite so accepting of it, he just had to put up with it. Arthur was a noblemen, Merlin was his servant, the lie of that land was obvious.

However, Gwaine was not, and have never been, particularly conventional. And Arthur could be the same, otherwise Percival, Lancelot, Elyan and himself would never have become knights. Arthur hadn't thought to knight Merlin, who was just as involved. Merlin hadn't wanted to be knighted.

"I need to…"

"Sit down," Gwaine finished for him. "What are you looking for?"

Merlin sighed, looking at Gwaine and wondering just how much he could tell him. He decided on nothing, just to be on the safe side.

"I'm just," Merlin put his hands over his face and groaned. Gwaine sat next to him, tucking Merlin against his side as they settled in the tiny little alcove made by the roots of a large tree. After a bit of huffing Merlin accepted the embrace, putting his head down on Gwaine's shoulder, closing his eyes as Gwaine's fingers ran through his hair.

"There you go," Gwaine said gently as Merlin relaxed against him. Merlin snuggled tighter, allowing the tension to leave him, even if it would only be temporary. There were things he still had to do. The main one being to locate Gwen. It would probably be safer to try under cover of darkness. Merlin gave a contented murmur as Gwaine's fingertips brushed against his scalp.

"Are you all right?"

"Uh-huh," Merlin murmured quietly. Gwaine kissed the top of his head.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?" Merlin opened his eyes, he didn't lift his head to look at Gwaine, instead he stayed settled in his arms.

"I've spent the last two weeks being all self-righteous over what Arthur did. I don't think for a moment about the effect on you. I've just wanted to protect you."

"You do that."

"Not all the time, I've failed on at least two occasions that spring to mind, and there is probably more."

"Which two?"

"My gambling debt, and that Lamia."

"I think you only need take responsibility for one of those, in the other you were under an enchantment."

"And I told you it wasn't quite like that. The things had to be there for her to find."

"You were less awful than the others, apart from Elyan, who was unconscious."

Gwaine gave a short laugh. "Thanks."

"I know you're not happy about it, about me going back to work for Arthur."

"If you stay, you have a right to put conditions on it. You're the most loyal of any of us, he can't keep making you train, or throw things at you. You have a right now to tell him that enough is enough and only you can do that Merlin. I'm getting some leeway to behave as I like because he won't argue with me, but the rest of them are starting to see it."

Merlin sighed. "If I told you that it was really, really complicated, and I can't explain it all, but one day it will work out, can you trust me?"

There was a long pause. Gwaine still continued to run his fingers through Merlin's hair. He felt Merlin cling a little tighter and Gwaine got the feeling that what Merlin was saying to him was important.

"What can you explain?"

"I can tell you why Arthur hit me."

"I'm not sure I want to hear you justify that."

"I don't want to justify it, the reason doesn't."

"Go on then," Gwaine said, kissing the top of Merlin's head again, pressing his face into Merlin's hair, enjoying the feel of having Merlin close to him, and Gwaine decided he would add a condition to whatever Merlin said to Arthur. Arthur wasn't having sex with Merlin again. He was getting married anyway, he wouldn't need to sleep with his servant.

"I know him so well, probably better than anyone. I know what the stupid prat has done."

Gwaine said nothing.

"It's not a knee jerk reaction, and he's not getting back at Gwen. He's just given up."

Merlin paused for a moment to marshal his thoughts. He understood them, and he could probably vocalise them.

"He can't have what he wants, which is to be happy with someone he loves. He went against everything he knows for Gwen and then…. Now he feels, he can't have it, so there is no point trying any more, he might as well just give himself to the one other thing he really cares about, which is Camelot. Uther tried marrying him off before and Arthur wouldn't let him. He just thinks he can't fight anymore. The worst part is, he'll make it worst, because he'll hurt Mithian."

"He might get over Gwen, in time," Gwaine reasoned.

"Maybe, but there are too many 'what ifs' and to marry now means he won't lay them to rest. Princess Mithian might take Arthur's hand in marriage, but she can't take his heart. He knows it. And I know it."

And got punished for it, Gwaine thought to himself. He pulled Merlin closer, encouraging him to lift his face so that he could kiss Merlin gently on the lips. They were so absorbed that neither of them noted the shadow that moved close to them. Gwaine turned his head, but it was already gone, so he turned back to Merlin.

"If there is anyone else that comes close to that point it is you. He thinks nothing of hurting you."

"I don't think I rate as highly as Gwen."

"You're close, and in many ways go past."

"You see why I can't leave him, he's going to make this so much worse. I always like to think that he can't help being an idiot but now and again he seems to try and be like that deliberately."

"Merlin."

Gwaine said his name so seriously that Merlin tensed, pulling away to look up at him.

"I know, I can't even begin to understand what goes on between you and Arthur, and I know it's not just about sex, that almost seems a sideline with you two."

Merlin felt an odd stirring of confusion as Gwaine started talking, feeling a little unsure of what Gwaine was getting at.

"Not recently," Merlin said. "Maybe that's the problem."

Gwaine smiled, although he didn't look that amused by the comment. He very gently brushed over the fading mark on Merlin's cheek. Merlin's stomach stirred with a sensation of butterflies as he started to pick up a clearer thread of what Gwaine was eventually going to say.

"I'd rather it's wasn't a solution," Gwaine told him, causing the fluttering in Merlin's stomach to increase.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Gwaine said, a little shakily. "And it isn't just what happened that made me think this. That I'd rather you didn't allow Arthur to bed you."

"He hasn't for a while," Merlin said.

"I know, and I know I have to accept the fact that you are going to stick by Arthur, but not like that. I know it was partly his idea for you to come to me in the first place, and mainly to contain me somewhat, but I didn't think it would work quite as well as it has."

Although Gwaine very inelegantly hedged what he trying to say, it did come across loud and clear to Merlin. He would always have to be loyal to Arthur, but that did not involve his sex life. It was one thing that Gwaine could, he clearly though, claim exclusively, and therefore have something of Merlin to himself. Merlin looked at him steadily the feeling in his stomach increasing. Gwaine stared back, his expression uncertain.

"Did that make sense?"

"Perfect," Merlin said, pressing closer to Gwaine and kissing him.

Gwaine responded gently. Merlin threaded his fingers through Gwaine's hair and increased the pressure. Gwaine's hands moved downwards, sliding under the hem of Merlin's shirt to grip his waist, pushing him back against tree root which they were huddled against. Merlin tightened his grip on Gwaine's hair, in response Gwaine slid his arms around Merlin's waist, causing him to gasp lightly as he pressed against Merlin's still sore ribs.

"Sorry!" Gwaine said, immediately he attempted to pull back. Merlin, however, reacted quicker, wrapping a leg around Gwaine to keep him close.

"I'm fine!" he panted. "Just mind that one rib."

"Are you sure?" Gwaine asked. Merlin tugged on Gwaine's hair to pull him back close again, kissing him. Gwaine moved his hands lower, brushing over Merlin's hips, feeling the jut of his hipbones through the rough material of his trousers. "You've lost weight," Gwaine observed.

"I'm fine," Merlin said. Gwaine kissed him again, firmly, but it was chaste.

"This can wait until I get you back to Camelot. You're tired."

"I don't feel it."

Gwaine gave a low chuckle, pulling Merlin close again, Merlin pressed his groin against Gwaine's.

"See?" Merlin said.

And then they both jumped at the sound of footsteps, leaves crunching under the tread and a moment later Percival yelped, clapping a hand over his eyes, turning away from the scene, almost tripping over a tree root as he tried to walk away with his hand over his eyes. He settled for carefully blinkering his face, rather than accidentally knocking himself out.

"Sorry!" he yelled, seeming to presume that since he couldn't see them, they had to be over the far side of the forest.

"That's all right," Merlin said, while trying not to laugh at the sight of Percival carefully shielding his gaze. Gwaine shook with laughter, his sense of humour making a welcome return. Merlin clung to him, while he watched Percival shuffle uncomfortably, almost turning but then he guessed that they hadn't separated.

"I didn't mean to interrupt," the knight announced.

"That's obvious," Gwaine said. "What's up?"

"We're heading back to Camelot, Arthur just wanted to check that you were, well… coming or…"

Percival tailed off as Gwaine sniggered, Merlin punched him on the arm, then shook his hand.

"Ow," he hissed. Percival almost turned again, caught a slight glimpse and turned away.

"So, you just need to know we're heading back," Percival said. Gwaine watched his quite obviously innocent friend struggle to be polite in the situation he had walked into.

"Tell Arthur we'll catch him up, I don't want Merlin over-exerting himself."

Percival almost turned again, peering around his hand at Gwaine and Merlin still entwined.

"George can sort Arthur out when he gets back," Gwaine added. "Merlin's been on light duties for two weeks, jumping straight into a hunt wasn't the best idea. Tell him I'll bring Merlin back when he's rested, and I'll make sure Arthur knows when we return."

"Okay, I'll tell Arthur," Percival said, very loudly still, shuffling away and making sure he didn't look at them again.

"And Arthur thinks you're a girl," Gwaine murmured.

"Yeah, Percival is something else, leave him alone!"

"I know he cares," Gwaine said, "but no intention."

Merlin smacked his arm. "Don't be mean."

"No, I won't," Gwaine said, kissing Merlin's forehead. "Now, we are going to sit here for a while, and then when I take you back you can go to Gaius for the evening. I know he will make sure you have an early night.

Merlin rested his head against Gwaine's shoulder. When he was told what had happened, Gaius would do no such thing, but it didn't hurt Gwaine if he was kept in ignorance.

For the moment, however, Merlin enjoyed the protective embrace. He liked it, and he wanted to keep it.


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur looked up and sagged his shoulders in disappointment. He was hoping for Merlin. After what he had done today he needed assurance that something might turn out all right. Arthur looked down at the ring in his hands, instead of looking at Gwaine, who wandered into the room while eyeing Arthur warily.

"Are you all right?" Gwaine asked.

Arthur nodded.

"Merlin was right, wasn't he?"

Arthur nodded again.

"And you beat him for it."

"I didn't mean to!"

"Yes, you did! You always do!" Gwaine snapped. "I watch you everyday, and I can't say anything because you're the king, and he's just your servant, and I'm just a knight!"

Arthur looked at him.

"It stops now," Gwaine said. "You don't lay a hand on him, he does not train with us. There is no reason for him to do so."

"He comes out with us on patrols and quests. He needs to know how to protect himself. He can't just cower under bushes…"

"Yes, he can, because that is exactly why he is alive. He stands up with a sword, then he has to fight, and he will lose. If he falls into the dirt and lies down, then no one notices him, and that saves his life! Or, if it comes down to it, he doesn't go at all. No one else takes servants with them, why do you?"

"I don't know, I think Merlin just invited himself along."

"Well then in which case be bloody grateful," Gwaine said. "Because the reason he does it is because he cares about you."

Arthur looked down. "I know."

"In that case, I don't want to hear that you've thrown something at him, made him do something that he isn't capable of, or anything that comes even close to bullying. I keep finding bruises on him, and as much as he dismisses it as an occupational hazard, I know you are the cause of most of them."

Gwaine glared at Arthur, who irritatingly didn't look up at him but he gave a slight, almost subtle nod. Arthur made it clear enough. He understood.

"You've done just as much damage as me."

Gwaine felt his hands clench at his sides. He took a deep breath, counting to ten slowly, to control the wave of anger that crashed over him.

"Attack the best form of defence is it?" Gwaine snarled. "I know what I did, and I vowed that I would never repeat that stupid mistake, and I haven't. I can possibly assume that no one has told you that inflicting casual violence on servants isn't morally correct, but I would have thought that even you could have worked that one out."

"It's just Merlin."

"Is that supposed to make it all right then? You just randomly abuse him. Since it has appeared to escape your notice, then I will point out that out of everyone you have probably ever met, he is the one person that remains loyal, it doesn't matter what you seem to do. So at least you can repay him by being a little bit decent to him."

"I do care about him," Arthur said. And he did. Arthur knew he did. "But he's also my manservant, it comes with some risks."

"I know. And I have to accept that!" Gwaine's voice started to rise. "But I don't think you should be one of those risks. Whatever he says to you, it's always for your best interests, and you certainly proved that today."

Arthur sat back as Gwaine slowly stepped forward, leaning over to go nose to nose with the king, speaking slowly to get his point across.

"It stops now, or I don't care what anyone says, I'll find a way to get him away from you."

With that said Gwaine straightened up and turning on his heel and walked out, leaving Arthur alone, to contemplate that as everything else.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Merlin appeared later, just as it was going dark. He didn't bother to knock, he just ambled in, looking around at the darkening room.

"I'll light some candles," he announced, and then looking around realised he hadn't actually put some in the room yet. "I'll get some candles."

"Merlin."

He paused, half in and half out of the door. Arthur said nothing else, he hadn't even seemed to have moved, or even looked up. Merlin waited a moment, wondering if he should just go out, get what he needed and come back in again. Arthur didn't say anything else, he just sat at the end of the bed. Merlin stepped backwards and closed the door. He could get the candles later.

He stepped forward, feeling a little wary, but not fearful. Merlin wasn't frightened, but he had at least learnt that perhaps he ought to measure Arthur's mood. Arthur seemed to realise that, he looked up and then back down again, concentrating on what he was twirling around his fingers. Merlin stepped forward, the item in Arthur's hands catching the light and Merlin realised it was the ring. The one that Arthur had given Gwen.

"Are you all right?" Merlin asked.

"I'm sorry," Arthur said. "I don't want you to be hurt, and I don't want you to go either."

Merlin shrugged and lifted his arms out. "I'm here. And I'm thinking that you need candles."

Arthur gave a humourless laugh, which Merlin construed as almost a sob.

"If only things could be that simple."

"They could be."

"I thought they would be, when I asked Gwen to marry me. It was my choice. I didn't listen to convention or go with what was expected of me. I loved her, I wanted to marry her, it didn't matter that she was a servant. Even the people seemed pleased."

"They were, Arthur."

"Now what do they think. I've not been married twice, three times if you count Elena. What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing!" Merlin snapped, probably far more sharply than he needed to. "You're a good king, you care, and you're kind and you know when you need to do what's right!"

"I don't seem to do that with you."

"I'm fine Arthur."

"Not according to Gwaine."

Arthur looked up, watching as Merlin frowned.

"He came to see me a while ago, and told me in no uncertain terms that I am not to lay a hand on you again."

Merlin blinked, "oh."

Arthur looked up at the surprise in Merlin's voice. Merlin's face mirrored it. Arthur frowned at him.

"He was a little less polite than that, and also pointed out I shouldn't put you through training."

"Oh." Comprehension crossed Merlin's face, realising that Gwaine meant not hitting him, rather than staying exclusive to each other. "Can you blame him?"

Arthur shook his head. "No, and he right, about all of it. It is one reason you are still alive, you don't fight, you sort of hide and you don't become a target. If an enemy got hold of you then there is no end of information you can give."

"They won't Arthur. You're not going to ban me from going with you, not even Gwaine can do that, but," Merlin paused, and hesitated, biting down on his lip. "But Gwaine said something to me, he asked me… if I would, if I wouldn't sleep with anyone but him."

"Including me," Arthur said. "I don't exactly have any right to."

"Arthur, it's not like that. He knows there are dangers to my job."

"And I should not be one of them."

"No, but he's not going to stop me travelling with you, nor are you. I'll go where I please. All he wants is … I think he loves me."

"What do you feel about him?" Arthur asked.

"The same, I think. Yes, I think so."

"Is it that easy? Can it ever be that easy?"

"You and Gwen were never going to be easy, but if it's meant to be, then it will happen."

"Will it Merlin?" Arthur asked, not sounding the least bit convinced. Merlin sighed quietly, he couldn't really tell Arthur anything, but at least he knew the truth of how Arthur felt.

"Yes," Merlin said confidently. "If it's meant to be; which it is. I'll go and get some candles."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Merlin felt unsurprised when Arthur dismissed him. The king made it clear he had no desire for company. Merlin felt a little guilty at retreating so easily but there was nothing he could do for Arthur for the moment. Merlin would just have to watch, and wait, until he could act.

He let himself quietly into the room, to be greeted by a light snore. Gwaine lay on his back, the sheets pushed down to expose his chest, one arm flung up over his face. Merlin paused and bit down on his lip. There were so many other things going on around him that he was stuck trying to manage that Merlin actually wondered if he had time to love anyone.

There was a tight pain in his chest as Freya sprang to mind. If Arthur loved Gwen the way he had cared for Freya then Merlin knew exactly how horrible and painful it was. The good thing for Arthur was that Gwen was still alive, she was safe, and she would be back.

And Merlin had Gwaine, who loved him. He hadn't quite said it, but it was there, lingering. Gwaine didn't say it because he knew he had to be careful, of Merlin if nothing else, which made it all the more obvious. Merlin had, in his own way, made it clear that part of him was not to be had by anyone. Merlin wondered which part of himself was preserved by that. His magic was the only thing he really had to hide, and if he showed it, Gwaine would be as accepting as Lancelot. Gwaine would take anything Merlin threw at him, and that also included the avoidance of direct conversation.

Merlin wondered, if Freya happened to be watching this – and she had clearly watched some parts of his life to know what to say to him when they did meet – what would she think. Merlin walked towards the bed, stripping his clothes off. Gwaine had been there as a friend and then for sex. Merlin knew it was more than that now.

"Hello," Gwaine said, rolling over onto his side as Merlin knelt down on the bed.

"Sorry, I wasn't planning on waking you."

"It's fine," Gwaine said running a hand down Merlin's chest, over his hip and around his waist to pull him down. Merlin let Gwaine pull him down and Merlin curled against him, but tensed as Gwaine's hand moved too far down.

"Merlin?"

"I'm fine. I just want to…"

Merlin pressed himself tighter, hopefully conveying what he wanted to do. Gwaine seemed to get the hint, taking Merlin into his arms and holding onto him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Arthur was all right with you, wasn't he? Because if he wasn't then I want you to say."

"He's busy missing Gwen, and he was fine with me."

"You're just his servant."

"I'm not that!" Merlin snapped.

Gwaine exhaled heavily and wrapped his arms around Merlin, pulling him close.

"No. No one thinks that, least of all me. If nothing else the little princess does not deserve you. And I don't think I do either."

"No, but you both get me," Merlin said.

"Merlin," Gwaine said slowly, his voice serious. He ran both hands through Merlin's hair, looking at him very seriously. And he let go as Merlin put his head down, snuggling into Gwaine, holding onto him. He waited for Merlin to settle against him, curling himself around Gwaine. Once Merlin was happy Gwaine wrapped his arms around him.

"Happy?"

He felt Merlin's head move up and down, his hair brushing against his skin as Merlin cuddled against him, not just coming for sex, but for comfort as well. Gwaine tightened his grip and Merlin snuggled closer exhaling with a sigh of contentment.

"Yes," Merlin said. "Everything's going to be fine."


End file.
